One More Time, One More Chance
by Tsuki no Ame
Summary: Based on the anime, "5 Centimeters Per Second", Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata go through hardships and hurtful emotional pain when they are seperated from each other. A 2 shot, plus a bonus chapter- She put her hand on my chest. "I'll always be in here."


**A/N: **Tsuki no Ame here with a new story! :D But, sadly this is a two shot. (might include a bonus chapter depending if I want to do it or not) I hope all of you enjoy it! This is based on the anime, "**_5_ _Centimeters Per Second_**_"._

(I think Sasuke's a bit too much OOC. Sorry. . BUT, PLEASE READ IT! I tried my best to keep Sasuke in character!)

* * *

><p><strong>One more time, One more chance<strong>

_**Sasuke's Emotions**_

* * *

><p>When we first met, you looked like my favorite fruit; a tomato. Your cheeks were very chubby, indeed. And they flushed with the oddest color of red that I've ever seen. Your eyes were very large yet, very cute. You had the most beautiful eyes too. They were your own pair of moons. When you first spoke you said, "O-Ohiyo gozaimasu..." and hid behind your mothers back, clutching onto her to hide your shyness. The cherry blossoms petals flew in the air, slowly falling to the ground.<p>

Your voice was cute but, at the time I didn't want to admit it. For I was innocent to this kind of thing. I thought you would run up to me and crush me with the force of your so called 'hug'. Well, that's what the other girls did but, you were a lot different.

When we had to leave your house I felt a odd sadness in me. I looked at the ground the entire time until we got home. My father went inside his study and my mother went towards the kitchen.

"Ototo, do you like the little Hyuuga?" my aniki asked me.

"Like? No way!" I turned my head around. My aniki tapped on my forehead and chuckled.  
>"Then she's mine." he gave a grin and patted my head.<p>

My head quickly turned to him, angrily. I swiped off his big hands. "You can't aniki!" I yelled at him angrily and pounded my fists at his chests. He just laughed and began to walk to his room while I clung to his feet.

* * *

><p>The next time I saw you, it was the very first day of 2nd grade. I immediately noticed your violet hair. I wondered why you held out your hand in the middle of the school gates. So, curiously I walked up slowly and slick, just in case fan girls were going to crowd me again.<p>

And when I got closer, I saw a full cherry blossom land on your hand. Your eyes widened with bliss and you smiled brightly. I think, that was the first time I got a nosebleed and the first time I blushed like you do. I didn't even notice that I was still keeping my eyes on you and that my nose was still bleeding.

"Oi, Sasuke, you okay dattebayo?" A certain blonde dobe asked. I quickly turned to him with my bloody nose and red tomato face. His face lit up a odd smile. "Eheheheheh...Sasuke, you..y-you got a little something right here...heheh." He pointed to my nose and I noticed my bloody nose. I quickly covered my nose. He gave me a tissue and I quickly wiped it.

"Baka!" I hit him on the head and quickly fast walked toward my new classroom, still blushing.

* * *

><p>During grade school, I would only watch you from afar, and protect you from afar. There would be times where you would be in the girls bathroom crying to yourself. -No, I'm not a stalker!- You'd be crying because the boys from our class and other classes would bully you. But, that stopped happening because, I've been the one to beat them up and teach them a lesson. Whenever you cried, I'd felt like crying too. Witch was, weird.<p>

It was 5th grade when I actually got to have our first conversation togethor. I saw you, sitting under a very large, single, cherry blossom tree by the river as I headed home on my bike. It was summer break and I was heading back home from Naruto's house. The sun started to set.

I couldn't help but, to keep staring at your motherly figure. The right side of your hair was behind your ear and you sat with your legs on the ground witch, you hardly did. You usually sat in seiza position. But, this time you sat with your legs on the ground, like a mother would. You were reading a book. You just looked so...

Without noticing where I was steering, I headed straight down the hill. I tried to use my breaks, but, it didn't work. My feet didn't work either. I quickly jumped off my bike, only to land right in front of you.

She looked so shocked, I could tell from her eyes. Her face turned into her famous tomato blush that everyone knew about. I could hear my own heart beating so fast. Yet, I played cool and got off her.

"U-Uchiha-san! A-Are you alright?" she asked me with her face still red.

"Yeah..." I sat next to her, like nothing happened.  
>"Don't call me 'Uchiha-san'...just Sasuke."<p>

"Eh?" she said confusingly with her face still red.  
>"E-Eto...hai...S-Sasuke-kun..." she said timidly. I just wanted to hug her right there. But, it would've made me look uncool and an idiot. She looked so naive and innocent. After that small talk we just sat under the sakura tree and looked up at the sky. A nice breeze was out...<p>

"Do you know how fast a sakura petal falls?" she asked timidly but, with a refreshing feeling.  
>"Why are you asking?" I curiously asked her, wondering why she would ask such a lame thing.<p>

"Mhm..." was all she said. She didn't give me an answer. I was completely fine though. For some odd reason. Usually I would say, "Tell me." angrily. But, this time I felt absolutely at peace. Weird...very very weird.

After that she changed the subject and asked about my family. I didn't mind. They were alive and all. I just told her about my annoying ass older brother and my mom whose too over protective of her sons. I asked her the same question to her and she seemed sad.

"How about your family?"  
>Her eyes quickly began to make a sadden face.<br>"They're...fine and all..." her voice, so sad and depressed. My eyes widened to her reaction. I've never seen that expression on her.  
>"If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine..." I quickly told her in a cool voice. (AN LOL)

She nodded a no.  
>"It's okay...I'll tell you when I feel like it since you told me about your family." She gave me a sad smile. I just had to smile softly to her. I saw her face turn red. <em>Did it work? <em>  
>I said to myself. I grinned at her expression.<p>

From then on until 6th grade, we talked to each other everyday. I got to know her a lot more. And little did I know, that I began to love her even more. She loved books, mostly romantic books and fairytales. Her most favorite was about the moon princess, Kaguya-hime. She loved art and would always ask her friends if she could draw them something. And let me tell you, she's pretty good. She always hung out with Tenten, who was her older cousin's best friend. Who was also Hinata's best friend.

I noticed, whenever she was near someone who she thought was handsome to her, she would look down, and then give out a small blush. And she wouldn't stop blushing until that person left. It was quite funny to me because, she would do that to the dobe.

She absolutely adored the dobe. But, he never realized it until he met her again when they were in college.

I've noticed her do that to me a few times. But, I wasn't sure because the dobe was usually near me whenever she did it.

As we got closer and hung out more often, she started to get teased again. When I came to school alone, I found her standing in front of the chalkboard, looked down at her shoes, crying small tears in front the people in class. I dropped my bag and went to see what was on the chalkboard. There it was written:

_Uchiha Sasuke + Hyuuga Hinata  
>EQUALS<br>LOOOOOOOOOVE!_

SasuHina~  
>Looove Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love<p>

_They're stupid! You don't look good togethor!  
>We lied! Don't steal Sasuke-kun from us you loser!<em>

* * *

><p>I grabbed her cloud, like hand and took my bag from the floor. I just ran. I ran out of school and ran towards the Sakura tree we would always sit by. She fell to the ground, covering her face with her legs and cried louder. I just looked at her, shocked, I didn't even know what to do at a situation like this. So, I did the unbelievable. I kneeled down and hugged her. A blushed filled my face and my eyes looked away from her head.<p>

"It's okay. I'm here for you...Hinata." I even called her by her first name for the first time too. (I do I just don't say it out loud for once)

"I'll find those idiots who wrote that!" I angrily said.

She stopped crying and looked at me with teary eyes. Her eyes were swollen from being red, yet, her cheeks made a tint of crimson.  
>"T-Thank you...Sasuke-kun." and just like that, she gave me a kiss on the cheeks. I could hear my own heart beats racing. She looked at me again and smiled brightly, and then gave me a gentle hug. I was stiff as how Naruto was when he heard his favorite ramen place would name a dish after him.<p>

After a few minutes she returned back to normal, but, her face was the most reddest that I've ever seen, IN MY ENTIRE LIFE. She must've been so shocked that she dared to kiss the Uchiha Sasuke.

When we went back to class, we got scolded by Iruka-sensei.

When I found the _fan girls _who wrote the stuff on the chalkboard, I yelled at them.  
>"If you ever do something like that again, or make her cry again. I don't care if you're a girl or not, I'll beat the shit out of you!"<p>

They pleaded their way out and ran away. They were still my fan girls. Witch still pissed me off. But, as long as Hinata was fine, then I was fine as well.

* * *

><p>On December 20, 2009 is the day you gave me that call that would split us apart for the most of our lives.<p>

_Riiiiiiing!_ _Riiiiiing!_

"Sasuuuuke! Answer the phone!" my aniki yelled.

"No." I just causally said.

_Riiiiiiing! Riiiiiiing!_

"SASUKE!"

"Okay! Gosh..." I got up from the living room sofa and answered the phone.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke speaking. He wonders why his older brother is such an ass."

Itachi gave me a glare. And mouthed, 'I'll get Hidan to answer that for you.'  
><em>Shit.<br>_Hidan was the most creative whenever he uses his words. And I never want to hear him speak about "JANSHIN" this and "MOTHER FUCKING JANSHIN" that.  
>I sweat dropped and gave my brother the finger and returned to the phone.<p>

"What do you want Hinata?" knowing that someone to stay quiet for that long was not Naruto, only Hinata.

"A-Ah, H-Hi Sasuke-kun...um..." her voice was the same voice she used when I asked about her family.  
>"What happened?" I worriedly asked.<p>

"...m-my father...my father suddenly had a job transfer...so **I'll be moving tomorrow **morning." My heart stopped. The world closed in on me and I couldn't see straight anymore.

"W-What?" I managed to say.  
>"Why tomorrow! Can't you stay with someone?" Itachi looked my way, absolutely concerned what the hell I was saying.<p>

"No..." I could hear her voice turning into cries. And then I hear her cry out loud.

"Tomorrow is...tomorrow is just too short! Can't you just talk him out-"  
>"I already tried but, he doesn't care..."<p>

"Then I'll go there myself and tell him!"  
>"N-No Sasuke-kun! Please don't! You don't know what he'll do to you...I don't want you to get hurt..." she started to cry again. I felt a tear come down my eye. And then pouring rain came down my eyes.<p>

"Sasuke-kun?"  
>I bet she could hear me cry through the phone.<p>

For a few minutes, I finally stopped crying.  
>It was the first time I've cried in a long time. Or, in forever.<p>

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then...by-"  
>"Un. I know." I told her.<p>

"Then, I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night's rest, Sasuke-kun."  
>"Yeah. You too, Hinata."<br>We both hung on at the same time. I set the phone down on the receiver and sat on the sofa, quieter than ever. I stared down at the hard wood floor.

"Sasuke, just what happened between you and Hinata? Did you two get in a fight?" This time my idiot brother was not joking. He seemed so seriously worried.

"She's leaving tomorrow morning." I quietly told him. His eyes were shocked.

"I-Is that so?" he calmly said. I snapped.

"How could you say that so calmly! We've been with her for years and that's all you say! I don't have much time! I-I..."

Tears fell down my cheeks. Sad, salty, and dark tears. They just came like a waterfall. Itachi walked over and sat next to me. I did what I haven't done in years. I grabbed my aniki's shirt and just cried on him.

"A-Aniki...I don't want her to leave..."

"I know. I don't want her to leave either...but, we have to do what we can do in all of our power for her. If she rejects it, it is her choice..."

* * *

><p>The day everything changed began on December 21, 2009. The day the world altered.<p>

I waited at 6:00 AM in the dark for her. She came, running, out of breath. I ran towards her as she stopped and caught her breath. I could already see her swollen eyes and tears coming down her face. It looked like she'd been crying all day.

"Sasuke-kun...Sasuke-kun...I-I..." I looked at her tensely and hugged her tightly. My heartbeat, matching with hers.

"...Hinata...for the next hour...before you leave...let's stay with each other."

She let go of the hug and nodded. She headed for the tree and sat down. I followed her and did the same.

"About my family..." she started.  
>"my mother died when I was in 3rd grade. So that's why she didn't come to pick me up at school anymore. My father finds me a disgrace as a heir and plan s to make Hanabi or Neji nii-san the heir instead..." she timidly said. I listened to her. Everything she had to blab out. What her real feelings towards Naruto. How she felt bad about not answering to Kiba's love confession before she left. How she thought about Sakura and Ino being my fangirls. Everything. We had our laughs here and there...until it was time for her to go.<p>

Her face was in despair. But, she managed a smile. Not a real one though.

"W-Well...this is goodbye...S-S-Sasuke-kun.." her eyes were watery and tears spilled.

"Yeah..." my voice quivered. The lump in my throat was excruciating to endure.

"I'll call you okay? I'll try to call you everyday!" she cried out.

"Yeah..."

**BEEP BEEP!**

The van awaiting for her was impatient.

"Bye Bye...Sasuke-kun. Tell everyone that I said bye..." she gave me a real smile and began to walk away. Surprised, I quickly grabbed her by the arm. My face looked at the ground.

"Don't go."

"Eh?"

"I said, don't go."

"B-But..."

I looked at her. With my lame, crying eyes. I swear, this will be the last time I will look uncool in front of her.

"Don't leave my side." I bravely said.  
>Her eyes shocked at first, then softened.<p>

She turned around and put her hand on my chest.

"I'll always be in here." she smiled brightly.

My tears stopped, I stood there, dumbly. She turned around and sighed deeply and looked back a little.

"Bye Bye, Sasuke-kun. Sayonara and...Arigato." She walked up the hill and headed towards the van. The sun was rising and I could see her bright face. She gave me the best smile she had even gave me, and waved with tears in her eyes. She disappeared into the van and...she was gone.

I fell to the ground.

"I didn't even get to say 'goodbye' back..."


End file.
